Forum:Reagan Presley
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Reagan Wallis Morgan Presley Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Rockingham County, New Hampshire, US Birth date: Character date of birth ''' July 4th '''Blood purity: Character blood status Muggle-born Species: Character species Metamorphmagus Mother: Name, Joey Harper Father: Name, Caelan Presley Siblings: Harlow Presley Skyler and Raven Presley Other important figures: Arden and Sequoia Presley History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Reagan Presley was born in New Hampshire on the fourth of July, the little boy was born right in the swing if things. He is the first child and set a record, for everything good and bad his first move being a Metamorphmagus. When Reagan was two years old his first sister Harlow was born, she is special like her brother. Harlow does not have the ability to change her appearance, she does have the Second Sight. Reagan has always been very proud of his ability, he believed it to be the best of all possible magic. When Harlow told her first prophecy Reagan flew into a rage, no one can confirm it but him. Harlow told him in an altered voice ; He is the reason for the rift, the rare power he has boils the blood ... Generations have been sacrificed, the skin walker ability ... He will lead them into fierce battle, the river bed will pulsate with the souls fallen ... he will walk alone disappearing into a forever of mystery and myth a tale that will not be remembered... It was an unsettling event, she was looking right him but she was not using her voice, it haunted Reagan then, and it still does today. He does not spend a lot of time with Harlow to avoid another similar experience. After Reagan's seventh birthday, something he specifically asked for, his sisters Skyler and Raven were born, five year old Harlow was not happy about this. She knew they were going to be in her room, and she knew they were going to stay. What she had trouble with was telling them apart. Skyler and Raven are identical and to the untrained eye it is impossible for them to be told apart, except by Reagan. Harlow, Skyler and Raven have a connection that Reagan cannot begin to fathom, sisterhood. However, Reagan has a bond with each of his sisters that no one but each of them individually would ever understand. Reagan is versatile he is not stubborn or temperamental in anyway. He is laid back, and he is very active. He loves to climb, and swim, bike and run. He loves his magic too and although cannot practice magic freely he can use small amounts without consequences. This has always been the opportunity he takes to work on his spellwork. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Systematic, Risk-taker, Energetic Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Inconsiderate, Unappreciative, Controlling Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Reagan is a lover and a fighter, he loves his little sisters and that is what causes him to want to protect them so fiercely. He is disgustingly loyal but he does not observe his morals, Reagan will play very dirty if it gives him the upper hand. He is a terrible braggart, and his bravado is often mistaken for good sportsmanship. He is fairly arrogant, and has a tendency to be brash. He has been known to give his opponent a free shot when he has gained the upper hand, it thrills him. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Reagan is very handsome, his very chiseled features, dark brown eyes and brown hair. Not wild by any means, he is actually quite rigid and rather stuffy. He is actually a very fashionable guy, he is not a label whore and does not care about brands he cares about comfort and fun. He is obsessed with Muggle Fashion. Reagan is Muggle-born, and he commonly dresses in muggle fashions. He can often be seen wearing a nice suit, a comfortable pair of very worn in jeans, a loose fitting shirt so stretched it looks dirty. Student or Graduate: Adult Student 10th Roleplayed by: Username Belle Linda Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) 04:25, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved Category:Belle Linda